When in flight, aeroplane turbo-jet engines are liable to icing. An ice deposit forms locally on certain surfaces. The ice layer increases in thickness and size, which tends to weigh down the aeroplane. Moreover, such deposits affect operation of the turbine engine by changing the geometry of the surfaces used to guide the flows required for operation of the turbo-jet engine.
The intake of the compressor can become obstructed near the splitter nose. The development of the ice layer transforms into a relatively thick ice deposit. The vibrations of the turbine engine can cause the ice to become detached in the form of solid blocks. If this occurs at the compressor intake, the blocks are aspirated by the compressor, causing damage to the blades of same. To obviate this risk, the splitter nose is fitted with an anti-icing or de-icing device.
Document US 2012/0192544 A1 discloses an axial turbine engine in which the compressor has a splitter-nose de-icing device. The device works by circulating hot air inside the nose, then re-injecting the air into the compressor. The air is conducted through a pipe towards an internal plenum before re-injection. This latter is delimited by a radial flange that is welded to an annular plate to improve the attachment and seal. However, welding results in expansion that adversely affects the correct positioning of the plate, thereby reducing control over the flow of hot air. This has an adverse effect on the efficiency of the de-icing. Furthermore, the seal of the weld is relative.